wanted love drarry fanfiction
by xzeroxx
Summary: au, voldermort has won. harry escape barely with his life and the death of his family on his shoulders. with a price to his name he hid away. a few years later, Draco walks in on something serious./ drarry/ au/
1. Chapter 1

introduction

dracos pov

"ahh shit," i quickly threw my bag over my head as i begin to run. night had fallen and i could just see the rain beginning to drop through the rays of the moon. the street had already begun to flood a little as i made my way to an undercover area beside an 'out of buisness' building.

after the war, and voldermort took over, most companies had gone out of buisness and cities became run down and beat.

i stopped running and walked over to the nearest wall. my bag fell from my head to my lap as i sat down up against the building. the building was old, with graffiti painted along the edge to the far left. most buildings were like this one, broken down and abused over. the wizarding world became very unsafe as voldermort ruled over, as expected.

as of now, my mother has become a disgrace to all death eaters. just like harry potter, she has an award on her head for those who find and bring her to voldermort. my father however, has become top ranked in the death eaters group, just below bellatrix.

my breath began to slow back to normal as the rain got heavier. the rain was followed by a heavy mist, making the moon and close street lights create a soft glow.

i reached out for my hair and pushed it back, sighing as i realised i have no where to go. i could probably go to blaise' house out of london, but i doubt he would let me in after what happend last time.

all because i went with my father, meant the cost of me and many relationships.

now im here, leaning up against a dirty wall, in the rain, no idea on what to do next.

father wouldnt want me doing this.

but i dont listen to him anymore.

worst case scenario, i go crawling back to him at the mansion, with voldermort and his supporters, obeying every law and doing as im told.

apprubtly i stood up, my hands into fist, with my pale face turning red.

'i will never go back to them' i muttered in annoyance.

i picked up my bag full of food and clothes and hoisted it back onto my back. as i looked around, i decided i start walking to the right. there was a road leading off into a forest.

ill probably camp out there until i find somewhere.

i started walking, my cheap sneakers making sloshy sounds in the rain, towards the forest.

about half way towards my destinaton, i began to hear shouts. i was to far away to tell what they were about but i ran towards them. i hadnt run far when i reached ana alley way, on which red and green sparks were flying in every diretion. with my wand in hand i turned the corner and peered into the fight.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 1

dracos pov

there was about five people, four of which nearest to me and the other one up agaisnt the wall. it was to dark to get a clear face but every time sombody shot someone, their face lit up.

a guy closest to me suddenly went flying five feet back and landed in the middle of the road. rain bouncing off of him as he lay there.

i just missed another spell as i dived into the corner. more sparks were flying as well as angry shouts. i saw a green spark fly past the victims face at the end.

and it was him.

"harry?" i stood up, my face had confusion written all over it.

harry stopped sending sparks to look at me, his jaw dropped. when he realised it was me, he went back to his duel, sending more spells.

without even realisng what im doing, i cast a spell at the nearest to me.

expelliarmus

his wand went flying through the air and i caught it before it hit the ground. being defencless, he got hit and fell back, and landed next to his friend.

there is only two of them left.

the others seemed to understand quickly that i was helping harry, and starting shooting at me as well as harry.

"we're not leaving without potter!" one of them shouted. i send a spark towards him, but he dodged quickly.

i tried to get near to harry, to apparate somehwere, but the two wizards were blocking that possabilty. as we contined to send spells at each other, i saw harry move closer to me. he was flicking his wand at the men and walking slowly towards me. it would take another while for him to reach me so i started doing the same. we were so close now, but every time i tried to reach for him, more sparks would come flying towards us.

then me and harry both sent spells at the men and they both flew backwards. i quickly grabbed harry and apparated into thin air.

the feeling was horrable. i felt as if being suked inward but i couldnt move. as quick as the feeling started, it was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 2

dracos pov

we landed on a solid dirt path. it was dark, so i couldnt tell exactly where we landed, but i felt gravel and dirt beneath me with harry at my side. our breathing was fast and jaggerd, trying to regain the strength we lost. i landed on my stomach so i used all my energy to push myself so i was laying on my back. as i stared at the canopy above, the moonlight was shining brightly through the branches and falling onto leaves on the forest floor.

i turned my head and looked around. we landed in a forest, and wherever i looked, it was complete darkness. i heard harrys breath beside me slow.

'what the hell malfoy' he said. he sat with his legs crossed in front of me and looked at me. his voice was scracthy like he hadnt slept in a while. 'where the hell did you come from?'

'you're welcome' i said dryly.

we stayed like that for a while. not moving or speaking, trying to understand what just happend.

'you called me harry?' he broke the silence.

i sat up with my elbows digging into the earth and stared at him. he stared back.

'i just saved your life, risking my own, and you're concerned... about the fact that i called you by your first name?'

'alright forget it. thank you for saving me' he fell back onto his back, with his hands behind his head. 'where are we?'

as he said this i realised i have no idea where we are.

'i... dont know. a forest?'

'this is no time for jokes draco, we are in serious tro-'

'ha, you just said my first name' i stood up and pointed to harry lying on the floor.

harry stood up and tackled me to the ground. the air was knocked out of me as i made contact with the floor.

'i just said this isnt a time for jokes malfoy,' he let go of me and sat back. 'look, im hungry and tired. as you can clearly notice, people dont like me, they are trying to kill me and voldermort wants me dead. can you please try and act normal for once'

as i tried to regain my breath, i pulled out my wand and pointed it at harry.

'how do you know i didnt bring you here to bring you to voldermort. my father works for him and i could be rewarded highly if i turned you in,'

harry turned to me. he didnt look scared, angry or even frightened. he just looked bored.

'malfoy, you know i can beat you ten times more than you can beat me. and i know you didnt save me from those men to turn me in. you're a wuss,' harry closed his eyes and lay back with one of his hands on his eyes and the other under his head, 'i know you'

i didnt know what to say. he completly took me off guard and i was at a loss for words. he knew me

i lowered my wand, but not completly, and stood up. harrys hand was still covering his eyes, so i bent over and took his wand. he didnt get up but lifted his hand and looked up at me.

'now you dont have a defence' i said looking smug.

'draco, i grew up in the muggle world with my cousin beating me to a pulp everyday. i know how to fight without magic. you grew up in a snobby family who did everything with money' he stood up now, although i was taller than him, he gave an energy that made him feel supirer, 'im not playing around when i say this but, dont fuck with me'

i sighed as harry sat back down. 'you said my first name again' i grinned like an idiot.

as quick as the flash, i was on the ground again, the air air knocked from my lungs. harry was on top of me again.

i chuckled a little, 'ha.. im s-sorry' i couldnt stop smiling. i dont know why but i just couldnt help it. 'could you please get off me, this is really uncomfortable?'

he pushed his glasses up against his eyes as he stood and walked away.

'why did you save me?' it was harry who broke the neverlasting silence. we camped out in the forest with a small fire in front of us. i conjured up some bread and fruit and we ate it quietly. 'i mean, yeah, you could have taken me away. im alone. but... you helped me. why?'

it took me a while to answer, 'i dont know. i just felt like it was the right thing to do'

'wont your father be looking for you?'

'actually, i ran away. my father wont care for me anymore. he never did. but then i found you...'

silence followed after that.

the only other words spoken that night were 'night'


	4. ehhh suggestion?

for those that have read this story, should i continue writing it? leave suggestions on what should happen next -author


End file.
